Aquello que todos llaman felicidad
by Lupis Sanz
Summary: Aveces la felicidad no es aquello que nosotros decimos conocer. Historia obviamente Jisbon desde principio, te recomiendo y leas este mini-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! No me tienen nada contenta porque me olvidan y no me mandan REVIEWS pero aun así el día de hoy regreso con un minific. Espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.**

No sabía cuál era su parte favorita de la mañana si el despertar a su lado o el poder abrazarlo y contarle todo lo que vivía. Él desde hace 10 años se había convertido indispensable en su vida, pero apenas hace 6 meses que podía disfrutar de plena felicidad; Teresa Lisbon era muy feliz con la vida que llevaba y cada día agradecía poder compartir su vida con Patrick Jane, muchas veces llego a pensar que aquello que vivía era una fantasía que en cualquier momento terminaría.

-¿En qué piensas?-Le dijo Patrick mientras la abrazaba por la cintura recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

-En que a veces tengo más de lo que merezco- Le confesó un poco desanimada.

El consultor se quedo callado, analizando como responderle a su prometida, ordenando cada palabra a la perfección.

-Lisbon, Lisbon tu me ayudaste a capturar a Red John, gracias a TI no me convertí en un asesino. Te ganaste con tu propio esfuerzo el puesto que tienes INTERPOL. Y si esa tontería la dijiste por mí, te tengo noticias; Yo soy el afortunado por tenerte a ti.

-Pero…-Y antes de que continuara hablando Patrick la beso con gran intensidad y necesidad, nada raro en el, luego le susurro.

-Te amo más que nada en el mundo ¿Acaso necesitamos más?-

Teresa solamente sonrió débilmente y lo abrazo con fuerza, llevaba días sintiendo una opresión en el pecho; de aquellas que te avisan que algo no anda bien o que algo malo va a pasar. Jane podía ver toda esa tensión en Lisbon y no le gustaba verla así, esta vez se agacho hacia donde estaba la agente volviendo a besarla y colocándose encima de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-Le dijo Lisbon entre risas.

-Te quito el estrés- respondió Patrick con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a levantar su blusa y a besar su cuello.

Por su parte Teresa intentaba desabotonarle la estorbosa camisa que usaba para dormir, un par de minutos después la agente estaba en ropa interior y el consultor aun estaba medio vestido.

-Eso no es justo- Menciono Lisbon en tono de protesta, y se levanto de la cama, tomo lo primero que vio se lo puso encima y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Si así quieres jugar- El consultor salió tras de ella.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Teresa tuvo que contestar.

-Bueno- dijo aun entre risas.

-Agente ha surgido un nuevo caso y necesitamos que viaje a Ottawa Canadá.

-Entiendo Jefa en menos de una hora estaré allá-

-No te vayas – le suplico Patrick con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Solo será por una semana y estaré de regreso, lo prometo.

-Te estaré esperando- le decía el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

No entendía por qué, pero siempre que se iba a trabajar sentía un vacio y una tristeza que no podía controlar, debía amar demasiado a ese hombre.

Camino al aeropuerto ambos iban callados en la camioneta

-Sera el último viaje.- afirmo Lisbon.

-No tienes porque dejar tu trabajo- dijo con seriedad.

-Ninguno de los dos está a gusto cuando nos separamos, además mi oferta para trabajar en el F.B.I contigo me agrada demasiado.

Los dos se sonrieron y al llegar al aeropuerto se despidieron con un abrazo y con un beso.

- Ottawa, Canadá-

-¿Usted es Teresa Lisbon?- pregunto un joven de unos 22 años.

-Si yo soy la agente manda por la INTERPOL para cooperar con esta investigación.-

-Mucho gusto, soy James Everdin el encargo de esta investigación, déjeme decirle que es un placer trabajar en conjunto con una agencia tan importante como esta.-Le extendió gustosamente la mano.

L a mayoría del día se lo llevaron en interrogatorios e investigaciones como el protocolo lo marcaba, no podía faltar el haber recolectado evidencia y empezar a señalar posible cómplices del delincuente que perseguían, al final de la jornada laboral todos hicieron sus pendientes y se retiraron a sus casas, solo quedaron James y Lisbon.

-Si gusta yo puedo llevarla a su hotel, me queda de paso a mi casa.- Ofreció cordialmente el muchacho.

Por alguna extraña razón James le parecía muy tierno e inocente a Teresa, se identificaba mucho con él; porque al principio ella comenzó con esa valiosa inocencia que todos con el paso del tiempo perdemos.

-Se lo agradecería.- Ambos salieron del despacho.

Pasaron 20 minutos analizando el caso en el que trabajaban mientras viajaban y llegaron a la conclusión de que al asesino serial que perseguían no había salido de Canadá, era algo imposible debido a que habían puesto demasiada seguridad en todas las posibles vías de huida, el auto iba a 100 k/m por hora, cuando de repente el joven detective palideció.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Teresa algo alarmada.

-No, los frenos no sirven.-Sentencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Cuando lo vi no lo podía creer! realmente me alegraste el día Lunanoe, es un honor que tu, una de mis escritoras se haya tomado la molestia de mandarme un review. Este capítulo es totalmente tuyo. Conforme a tu petición… veremos qué puedo hacer por ti. Espero y sea de tu agrado.**

**Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.**

**POV Teresa Lisbon.**

Lo último que recuerdo es la voz de James diciéndome que los fresnos no servían, luego sentí como si flotara en una burbuja porque perdí el control total de mi cuerpo y mis movimientos. Me pregunto como estará mi joven compañero, oigo muchas voces pero no puedo distinguir ninguna, ¿Acaso estoy muerta?, aunque quiero abrir mis ojos no puedo, los parpados me pesan demasiado.

-La estamos perdiendo-

Después de oír eso todas mis dudas se aclaran, pero el primer nombre que se me viene a la mente "Patrick Jane", debo reaccionar por él, no puedo volver a dejarlo solo. Siento unos fríos metales en mi pecho y enseguida una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Logramos estabilizarla, súbanla a una ambulancia.-

Yo no siento estar estabilizada, al contrario casi ya no oigo nada, las fuerzas se me van, Intento con la poca fuerza que me queda no perderme en esa sensación de alivio y tranquilidad, pero creo que la suerte hoy no está de mi lado; me doy por vencida y me desconecto de todo contacto con el exterior. Cuando vuelvo a "despertar" me entero de que llevo dos meses en coma, ¡eso es imposible!, ahora que estoy de regreso debo intentar abrir mis ojos, ¡Vamos Teresa abre tus malditos ojos! me digo para mis adentros, sigo igual, escucho todo pero no puedo responder, por favor que alguien me diga lo que me pasa, no puedo seguir así.

-Hola tía, ya vine a ponerte guapa, Patrick no tarda en venir, debo peinar tu cabello y ponerte loción, vas a quedar hermosa.

Esa es Annabeth, se oye muy desanimada y triste, quisiera decirle que todo estará bien que pronto despertare y la abrazare, pero eso no puedo asegurarlo.

-Annie, debemos irnos, debemos dejar a la tía Tere-

-¡No! Nosotros somos su familia, no me voy ir a Chicago, ¡Cómo te atreves a dejar a la mujer que te cuido y aparte es tu hermana!

-Annabeth, ¡Basta!, no puedes aferrarte a algo que jamás pasara, la tía Tere ya no va a despertar , eso me duele más de lo que te imaginas, pero es cruel tenerla atada a todos esto aparatos, debemos dejarla libre.

Mi sobrina rompió en llanto, y por poco yo también, acabo de despertar y ya me quieren matar definitivamente ¿Dónde está Patrick?, esta situación comienza a desesperarme demasiado. Que alguien me escuche por favor ¡No estoy muerta! Es definitivo la desesperación me domina totalmente de principio a fin.

-¡Patrick! Dile a mi papa que no mate a mi tía Tere, te lo suplico.

Patrick finalmente llego, como quisiera levantarme de esta cama, no importa, el está aquí y eso me hace muy feliz.

-La última decisión es totalmente tuya, ya he hablado con mis demás hermanos y no tenemos dinero para seguir pagando este hospital, la INTERPOL no nos ha dado ni un peso desde el accidente, dicen que todos los recursos lo están ocupando con la familia de James, claro creen que con dinero les recompensaran la vida del muchacho.

-Necesito un momento a solas con Lisbon por favor.-

Me tomo mi mano y acaricio mi rostro, luego me dio un beso muy suave por cierto, como quisiera poder corresponderle, me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar, como odiaba verlo así, debería odiarme.

-Simplemente sé que estoy siendo un egoísta y que por el momento todo te parecerá confuso y abrumador pero… Ya no puedo seguir soportando esta situación, el verte postrada en esta cama dependiente de todas estas maquinas, es algo que ya no seguiré permitiendo. Te amo demasiado y es por eso que hago esto.

¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso?, yo te espere diez malditos años y tu no me esperas ni seis meses, tienes razón eres un total egoísta, en el fondo la tristeza es más grande que mi rabia, no puedo tan siquiera imaginar una vida sin él, me eh acostumbrado tanto a su aroma, a sus cariños, a sus atenciones, si él se va es mejor que me desconecten de toda posibilidad de vida, sonara patético pero si Patrick a mi lado no quiero vivir.

Se aleja de la habitación del hospital y puedo oír que a lo lejos le dice al doctor y a unas cuantas enfermeras.

-Hagan lo que deban hacer con Teresa Lisbon.

Siento la presencia de varias personas entrar a mi cuarto, me rodean y empiezan a desinstalar, Annie empieza a gritar y mi hermanos sin poder evitarlo comienzan a llorar. No saben cuánto me gustaría decirle lo mucho que los amo y los seguiré amando, mis pequeños hermanitos. Antes de que desenchufen el respirador artificial alguien entra apresuradamente y grita.

-Alto ahí, No se atrevan a desconectarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón, perdón, la verdad he tenido algunos problemas con mi laptop, no tuve suficiente tiempo para escribir. A mí no me gusta dejarlos sin noticias mías mucho tiempo, pero aquí estamos de regreso. Espero y sea de su agrado la continuación.**

**Gracias por pasarse y leerlo. **

**POV Teresa Lisbon. **

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente, los tenues rayos del sol me lastimaban un poco, sinceramente me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad en la que dormía o vivía, la primera persona que pude distinguir en el cuarto fue a mi joven sobrina; estaba totalmente dormida, comencé a moverme para lograr acomodarme en la rígida cama donde me encontraba, empecé a visualizar el lugar, no era nada familiar, me sentía muy confundida y tenia muchas preguntas en mente: ¿Quién había impedido que me desconectaran? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba "dormida"?. No tuve más remedio que despertar a Annie.

-Annie, Annie- le susurre lentamente.

Poco a poco se fue reincorporando y su cara de confusión se transformo en un rostro de júbilo y alegría, comenzó a gritar. – ¡Papa! ¡Papa! La tía Tere finalmente despertó, te lo dije ella es muy fuerte y superaría esta prueba- Sin más decir me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla. En sus ojos se alojaron algunas lágrimas pero inmediatamente se las seco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunte.

Se quedo pensando un instante y con algo de duda me respondió.- Un año siete meses-

Intente que mi decepción no se notara pero yo era una mala actriz y no sabía mentir, Annabeth inmediatamente se percato de mi estado emocional.

-Tranquila tía, nosotros, TU FAMILIA estamos aquí contigo, mis tíos vienen diario a verte, no estás sola.- Me dio otro abrazo.

Tommy entro a la habitación y le pidió a Annie que saliera para habla a solas conmigo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, el doctor ha dicho que si te duele un poco la cabeza es normal.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién fue el que me trajo aquí? ¿Dónde está Patrick?- pregunte impacientemente como si se tratara de un recital.

-Son demasiadas preguntas, intentare responderlas; estas en un hospital de Chicago, no puedo decirte quien te trajo aquí ya que pronto podrás conocer a la persona y Patrick no sé y no me importa donde rayos este.

A los tres días me dieron el alta, al parecer todo estaba en orden y ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo en un hospital como para quedarme más, lo primero que hice fue buscar en donde se encontraba Patrick lo que pude hallar me informaba que vivía en Nueva York como consultor del F.B.I, una pequeña sonrisa se alojo en mi rostro al poder verlo otra vez aunque sea en fotografía, no pude aguantar más tiempo sin comprar un boleto de avión para Nueva York , aunque había algo que no me daba buena espina ya que todos mis hermanos y hasta mi sobrina tenían una cara de angustia como si me ocultaran algo, yo trataba de ignorarlos, pues me ponían más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Annie se ofreció a acompañarme y las dos salimos un viernes para ser exacta, tomamos un taxi que nos dejo justamente enfrente de las oficinas del F.B.I, parecía que hoy habría un evento porque un gran escenario estaba puesto enfrente, todo esto me parecía familiar…

A las 2 horas salió un hombre de mediana edad, color de cabello castaño, un cuerpo robusto y de ojos cafés daba la impresión de ser el jefe del departamento este mismo presento a Sophie Carrington una mujer alta, esbelta, cabello totalmente rubio y ondulado, sus ojos eran un de un precioso azul cielo, vestía un perfecto conjunto con falda color azul marino, a los pocos minutos comenzó un discurso.

-Muchas gracias por el hermoso recibimiento que me han dado, pero recuerden todo esto no sería posible sin ustedes, la fundación "Shell" está muy agradecida con el F.B.I por ayudarnos a salvar vidas de niñas y niños inocentes, pero yo en lo personal estoy más que agradecida estoy en deuda porque aquí conocí a mi esposo el encantador "Patrick Jane"…

Después de esas palabras, no preste atención a lo demás, me tomo unos cuantos minutos procesar lo ocurrido, mire desesperadamente a mi sobrina y ella me dijo.

-Tenias que verlo con tus propios ojos, si yo o mis tíos te lo decíamos no lo creerías, el se caso al poco tiempo que te dejo en aquel hospital.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-No tía no llores el no merece tus lagrimas.- puso sus manos en mis mejillas y limpio unas gotas que estaban ahí.

- Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- mi tono de voz trataba de ser convincente aunque en el fondo me estuviera muriendo lentamente.

Ambas caminamos lentamente sobre la acera, yo llevaba la cabeza agachada perdida en mis pensamientos y recuerdos.

-¿Un helado?- me dijo Annie sonrientemente- Dicen que las penas con helado son menos.

Intente mostrar un mejor ánimo y respondí- ¡Claro! ¿Pero no era las penas con pan?

-Hace mucho calor como para comer pan.

Reímos al unisonó.

-Tía quieres saber quien pago todos los gastos del hospital y quien te salvo como un "superhéroe"

-¿Quién?

-Walter Mashburn.

Pare en seco y me quede petrificada, hace años que no oía ese nombre.

**Una disculpa si no hubo Jisbon :( pero les prometo que para el próximo capítulo Patrick se enfrentara cara a cara con Lisbon, le explicara sus razones de su comportamiento… Espero no haberlos decepcionado, no se olviden de dejar Reviews. Un saludo y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A todos los que han comentado esta historia ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, la verdad nunca pensé que este mini-fic tuviera tanto éxito (Para mí que soy primeriza). ¡Los amo! Con lectores como ustedes si me arriesgo a escribir un libro, ja ja ja no la verdad yo solo escribo Fan Fics. Este es el último capítulo de esta corta historia, espero y sea de su agrado. **

**Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.**

-Y con esto señores, se comprueba que pueden tener un buen equipo de seguridad con el suficiente personal capacitado sin invertir tanto capital.-Finalice orgullosamente mi presentación con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Desde hace un par de meses que junto con mi hermano Joshep habíamos formado una pequeña empresa que ofrecía servicios de seguridad, como cámaras de vigilancia, alarmas y por supuesto gente dispuesta a servir como agentes de seguridad privada. Con nuestros esfuerzos en conjunto ya teníamos algunos clientes de gran importancia, por mi parte me sentía plena y satisfecha de poder convivir más con mi familia y trabajar junto con mi hermano.

-¡Vaya! aparte de ser tan buena detective eras una excelente empresaria. – Me dijo en un tono algo seductor como era su costumbre.

No sabía si apenarme, sonreír, o decirle lo agradecida que estaba con él por haber salvado mi vida, lo había intentado buscar pero estaba fuera del país por asuntos de negocios y ahora que Walter estaba frente a mí las palabras se me esfumaron. Tenía muy en claro lo que había sucedido entre nosotros dos, pero de eso ya habían transcurrido suficientes años y la última vez que lo vi le dije claramente que lo que había pasado era una aventura de una sola noche, ahora prácticamente le debía la vida; porque él pago todos los gastos de mi hospitalización, aunque sinceramente seguía sin entender que lo había motivado a hacer eso.

-Walter.-Le esboce una tímida sonrisa.-Quiero decirte lo agradecida que estoy por lo que hiciste y que te pagare hasta el último centavo que invertiste el tiempo que estuve en coma.

Me sacudió su mano restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.-Como si me hiciera falta ese dinero, si te ayude fue porque me interesas más de lo que piensas, desde que me entere lo que te había pasado; estuve al pendiente de ti y me acerque más al ver que el idiota de Patrick pretendía desconectarte.-Su voz incluía cierta molestia.

El solo hecho de volver a recordar todo lo ocurrido con Patrick me causaba un dolor inmenso.

-Aun así Walter yo te lo pagare, y te quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que hiciste.- Recogí mis carpetas y materiales dispuesta a salir de la sala de conferencias.

-Teresa.-Me dijo poniendo la mirada fija en mí.-Cuando te encontrabas en el hospital, con el riesgo de morir, me di cuenta que significas mucho para mí, quisiera que nosotros…

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, lo interrumpí.-La vida no me alcanzara para agradecerte, pero por el momento yo no estoy lista para comenzar una nueva relación, estoy centrada en mi trabajo, espero y lo entiendas.-

-Si por el momento no estás lista, yo te tendré toda la paciencia del mundo.-Hablaba con un tono serio, eso me hizo suponer que no estaba bromeando.

Tome una bocanada de aire y finalice.- Nos vemos Walter, te enviare los cheques para pagar todo lo que te debo y nuevamente gracias.-

Conduje todo el camino pensando en lo que había pasado y en cómo me había afectado, pero de algo estaba segura; yo ya no sentía ni la más mínima atracción hacia el Sr. Mashburn solo agradecimiento. Llegue a la oficina y entre rápidamente sin tan siquiera escuchar lo que mi secretaria me quería decir, pero cuando entre quise salir corriendo.

-¡Lisbon! Por favor tienes que escucharme.-Me dijo con culpabilidad.

-Vete-Dije tajantemente.-Todo ya está dicho Jane.-Le señale la puerta.-

-Sé que no tengo justificación por lo que hice, pero los motivos fueron los siguientes; al asesino serial que tu perseguías en Canadá era discípulo de Red John y el suceso que te paso no fue un accidente, fue algo provocado, entonces entendí que si seguía cerca de ti; nunca estarías a salvo.-Me miraba directamente a los ojos, con esos ojos azules que tenían un poder hechizante sobre mi.- Yo sabía que Walter Mashburn estaba al pendiente de ti y que jamás dejaría que te desconectaran.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.- ¿Y para protegerme tenías que casarte?

-Eso fue lo más estúpido que pude hacer.-Tomo mis manos entre las suyas.-Pero, ya no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti, desde el principio tuve que entender que para protegerte debo estar cerca de ti.

Solté mis manos de las suyas de un solo jalón.-Y yo desde el principio tuve que entender que a tu lado jamás podre tener algo seguro y firme en lo que apoyarme.

Nuevamente me tomo por los hombros con algo de fuerza.-Teresa por favor.-

-No Patrick, esta vez ya no más. Haz tu vida, con quien tu desees pero yo estoy demasiado lastimada como para poder perdonarte o intentar algo contigo.-Mis palabras sonaban fuertes, firmes y convincentes.

Él se arrodillo frente a mí. –T e amo, y hare lo que sea para recuperarte.

Realmente no tenía claros mis sentimientos, es decir ni yo misma sabía si aún lo amaba aunque lo más seguro es que lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad.

-Patrick, vete o llamare a seguridad.-Mencione con un hilo de voz.

Jane se levantó y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir me dijo.-No me rendiré tan fácil, tu jamás te rendiste por mí, conmigo no será la excepción.-Sin más decir salió de la oficina.

Suspire cansadamente y me senté en el sillón asimilando la escena en la que forme parte hace unos minutos, el calor me empezó a sofocar y decidí salir a tomar aire fresco. Caminaba silenciosamente en el parque, visualizando a las demás personas que reían y festejaban; algunas estaban solas y eran felices, en cambio yo vivía atormentada, entonces entendí; Que la felicidad es interior no exterior, por lo tanto no somos felices por lo tenemos o gracias a quienes nos rodean, si no somos felices y plenos por lo que realmente somos y tenemos en nuestro interior.

Eso estaba más que claro, yo no podía ser feliz u ofrecer felicidad si no estaba en paz conmigo misma.

**Espero y no los haya decepcionado, mi querida Lunanoe si es que me leíste discúlpame por no darte un final feliz enserio una disculpa :( Pero se los quise dejar a su imaginación; quizá Teresa perdone a Patrick… Ustedes saben que nunca fue mi intención lastimar sus corazoncitos Jisbon. Gracias por haber leído estos cuatro capítulos. Hasta la próxima. **

**Acepto sugerencias y críticas. Hasta tal vez peticiones de otro final alternativo. :) Yo no soy Bruno. xD**


End file.
